1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel methods of preparing fatty amides and their derivatives, such as betaines and their phosphorous-containing or sulfur-containing analogues. Among other things, the products are useful as surface active agents.
2. Description of Related Art
Fatty amide production generally involves the reaction of a fatty acid source, such as a triglyceride, with an amine. Similarly, fatty amidoamine production generally involves the reaction of N,N-dimethylaminopropylamine (“DMAPA”) with a triglyceride, such as coconut oil, using an alkaline catalyst such as sodium methylate at elevated temperatures. This results in a viscous, highly colored blend of the corresponding amidoamine and glycerol. The present invention is directed to a method for synthesizing such fatty amidoamines (and products formed from such amidoamines) and other amides using a calcium-containing catalyst which results in a more desirable overall product composition.